Suya
by Danielle L. Vanning
Summary: Durante años aquel pueblo del sur había estado bajo el dominio del poderoso y cruel demonio Agaelho. Quien durante las noches solía vagar por las calles del pueblo como si buscara algo… violando a mujeres y niños por igual. Esa noche ella estaba sola... [pequeño One-shoot. Sexo explícito y violencia M. entren y juzguen]


**_Hola gente. Antes que nada les advierto que esta historia tiene contenido explicito y con un poco de violencia. lean bajo su propio riesgo._**

**_es un pequeño One-shoot... pero si os gusta podría tener una segunda parte._**

**_Se la dedico a VonEngel... sé que tenia muchas ganas de leerlo desde que se lo conté. _**

**_Ojalá que les agrade. A leer._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Durante años aquel pueblo del sur había estado bajo el dominio del poderoso y cruel demonio Agaelho. Quien durante las noches solía vagar por las calles del pueblo como si buscara algo… durante esas terribles horas los campesinos rezaban por que no fueran elegidos. Se conocía que cuando aquel ser estaba de ánimos entraba y asesinaba a cuantas personas se le antojara violando a mujeres y niños por igual._

_._

Una noche especialmente oscura donde la luna no se dejaba ver la jovencita a quien ya su cuerpo comenzaba a ser el de una mujer pero aun con el rostro un poco aniñado miraba las estrellas, sentada a la puerta de su pequeña choza. Su largo y lacio cabello caía libre por su espaldas hasta su cintura y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban a la trémula luz nocturna, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, abrazo sus piernas contra su cuerpo descansando su mentón en las rodillas y así se quedó un tiempo, mientras lentamente el sueño comenzaba a alcanzarla. Cerró lentamente los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño pero una suave y melódica voz parecía llamarla. Abrió pesadamente los ojos fijándose en la lejanía donde se podía distinguir una silueta oscura acercándose muy lentamente. La chica se quedo quiera mirándole aquel ser era el más hermoso que había visto su largo cabello era movido suavemente por el viento, vestía una túnica negra con alto cuello rojo.

A medida que se acercaba notó algo extraño, parecía tener una especie de cola delgada y del mismo negro mismo que su cabello. Se movía detrás de él de forma lánguida y perezosa, era larga y parecía tener una especie de pico o punta en el extremo. Él la había visto. Sonrió dejando ver el brillo de sus feroces dientes sonriéndole de forma macabra haciendo que la pequeña experimentara un terrible pánico, se puso de pie, apenas unos segundo le perdió de vista pero él ya estaba frente a ella aun con esa terrible sonrisa, que se cerca se veía muy amenazadora, el apoyo el brazo derecho contra la pared de la pequeña choza impidiendo que la pequeña se fuera, se pegó aún más contra su pequeño cuerpo cubriéndola con su sombra haciéndola sentir aún más pequeña e indefensa, el acerco su rostro como si quisiera susurrar un secreto a su tierno oído pero en vez de eso sintió la lengua larga, húmeda y caliente lamer su mentón hacia arriba hasta la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. Ella cerró los ojos, temblando cual hoja al viento. Sabía que nada bueno podría venir de eso.

La tomo del cabello obligándola a mirarlo al rostro, directamente a aquellos ojos rojos como sangre, sin pronunciar palabra con la otra mano tiro de la tela de su pequeño vestido, haciendo que los botones salieran lanzados al ceder la tela dejando al descubierto sus pequeños senos blancos y suaves aun nacientes pero que a aquel demonio se le antojaban muy tentadores y deliciosos. Y al soltar la tela esta cayó a los pies de la chica dejando también descubierto su pequeño pubis. Como acto inocente y de vergüenza ella levanto los brazos intentando cubrir su desnudez. Pero él no le tomo importancia volvió a tirar de su cabello guiándola hacia la choza donde finalmente la aventó hacia el mugriento colchón que tenía en un rincón.

Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para siquiera notarlo el volvió a atraparla entre su cuerpo mientras ella intentaba inútilmente empujarlo para alejarse. Gritaba y chillaba pidiendo socorro, pero el pueblo estaba demasiado lejos. El ser volvió a sonreírle como si leyera su mente susurró.

-Grita lo que quieras, nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Me gusta cuando se resisten.

Ella tiro de su cabello, pero eso solo lograba hacerlo enojar y su sonrisa se volvió una mueca seria levanto su mano diestra y le propinó una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla que hizo que su mano quedara inmediatamente marcada en el joven rostro, por un momento perdió la noción de donde estaba y lo que había pasado.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, estás para complacerme. ¡No lo olvides! –susurro mordazmente tomando su rostro del mentón obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

Por un segundo y aun con la mirada perdida por el golpe la chica no entendió las palabras de aquel ser, al momento siguiente como si lentamente cayera en cuenta abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que le decía. Volvió a forcejear con el aún más desesperadamente, aunque una parte de ella sabía que era inútil. Él era el Lord de aquellas tierras, del que todos hablaban, Agaelho.

Tomo con su mano izquierda las dos muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza para que esta no pudiera resistirse mas, y llevo su mano hasta sentir el calor de su entrepierna, comenzó a palpar aquella zona abriendo su labios vaginales con las largas y afiladas uñas observando la expresión de pánico de aquella niña, era virgen eso era muy seguro podía olerlo, le sonrió antes de meter el dedo medio muy profundo y sin piedad hasta el fondo de su vagina, los gritos de dolor se dejaban oír una y otra vez, con cada movimiento que hacia adentro suyo, pronto un segundo dedo le siguió y comenzó a moverlos aún más fuerte abriéndolos adentro suyo, por más que ella gritara que no, y que parara, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a excitarse empapando los dedos del lord de sus jugos, saco sus dedos húmedos y relucientes acercándolos a los labios de la chica le ordeno:

-¡lámelos! – con tono frio y autoritario, propio de quien está acostumbrado a que se cumplan sus órdenes sin tardanza y al pie de la letra.

Pero la chica volteo el rostro negándose a complacerlo por lo que el descargo otro violento golpe en su otra mejilla dejándola igual de roja, adolorida y marcada.

Llevo la mano a sus pantalones sacando de entre las capas de gruesa y negra tela su enorme e hinchado pene, se veía demasiado enorme como para entrar en ella, esa idea se le antojo deliciosa, se relamió los labios y sin esperar más empujo su erección contra la virginal entrada, haciendo que la pobre pequeña gritara por el desgarrador dolor hasta casi perder la conciencia, el sabía que muy pocas hembras humanas podían soportar su tamaño, y aun si podían muy pocas por decir nadie sobrevivía después de eso.

Soltó sus manos, ya no estaba en condición siquiera de intentar resistirse. Le dedico una media sonrisa como señal de victoria. Ella solo lloraba amargamente.

El olor de su virgen sangre era embriagador y delicioso, un trofeo perfecto continua embistiendo introduciendo todo su pene dentro de ella llegando incluso a su útero, mientras toma entre sus manos los pequeños pechos apretándolos y tirando de ellos de forma dolorosa, se inclina un poco más sobre ella y en su excitación muerde su cuello desgarrando su carne con sus afiladísimos colmillos y aún más el terrible veneno que se introduce en su cuerpo quemándola por dentro.

Sus lágrimas, sus expresiones de absoluto dolor parecían una oda para él, el mejor y más delicioso regalo a su ego, por increíble que pudiera parecer su pene se endureció aún más al sentir tal excitación, comenzó a embestirla más fuerte y brutalmente obligándola a abrir más las piernas, sintiendo sus testículos golpear con sus nalgas manchándose de la sangre que escapaba de su vagina.

Su atención cambio de su cuello a sus pechos, apretándolos de nuevo hasta clavarle las garras y dejar cada una de sus uñas grabadas alrededor de ellos, los soltó y con la uña del índice derecho escribió abriendo su carne y dejando un mensaje macabro y sangriento "Soy la propiedad de mi Amo". Observo su creación y sonrió, se sentía venir pronto, jamás había disfrutado tanto, ojala esta pudiera sobrevivir, seria delicioso repetirlo una y otra vez.

Ese pensamiento le éxito más aun dándole una última embestida se vacío en su interior con chorros de semen caliente y espeso que quemaban a la pobre chica desde adentro mientras invadía su útero y vagina, pero era tanto y no dejaba de manar que pronto comenzó a escurrir por entre sus piernas mientras el demonio muy lentamente sacaba su miembro.

La tomo del cabello nuevamente arrodilladose en el mugriento colchón y jalándola consigo y le ordenó:

-¡Limpia el pene de tu señor! -A lo que la pobre se quedo quieta con la vista borrosa, al escuchar la orden de su amo, sabiendo que el castigo seria aun peor, se acercó hacia el e intento incorporarse de rodillas a sus pies y muy lentamente acerco su rostro y comienzo a lamer su pene aun erecto, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo, pudo sentir el veneno de su semen cuando lo lamio, quemando sus labios y su garganta.

El soltó un gemido de placer y la jalo del cabello haciendo que introduzca todo su pene adentro de su boca, llegándole a la garganta casi ahogándola, sin importarle que ella tosiera y diera arcadas comenzó a embestirla introduciéndose en su boca una y otra vez hasta que volvió a correrse obligándola a tragar su semen y llenándole la boca.

Dándose así por satisfecho la soltó dejándola caer al colchón donde se quedó quieta demasiado adolorida y herida como para moverse siquiera, la miro desde arriba, el apenas se había desordenado el cabello, se limitó a guardar su pene y acomodar su ropa que aún se mantenía impecable.

-Ojalá sobrevivas…. Sería delicioso repetirlo… -murmuro mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta. –si sobrevives, recuerda que ahora me perteneces-

Y sin más se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche… hasta la próxima víctima…

.

.

**Dudas, Aclaraciones, Reclamos, Tomatazos.. quedo a sus órdenes **

**Danna Vanning.**


End file.
